


champagne problems

by march_jo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, I've been binge watching SVU, based on a song because I suck at making storyline, first time writing fanfiction, not sure if it's really angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: Cabenson based on champagne problems by Taylor Swift. I've been obsessed with this song ever since it's release, and Cabenson is my new obsession.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, also my first time writing fiction story in years. I just discovered the ship recently, and I fell into the rabbit hole. Lol. So, I decided to give this a try. Hope you like it (:

_You booked the night train for a reason_

  
“Last call for train 202 leaving for Manhattan”

  
It was a quiet, still night on the train station, the air was cold as ice and it was still raining and she was drenched.

_So you could sit there in this hurt_

  
“Ma’am, may I see your ticket please?”

  
There were two tickets. After the usual check and ripped, it will be another pair added to the momentos.

  
“Enjoy the trip Ma’am”

  
But only one was ripped this time.

_Because I dropped your hand while dancing_

Two people with different plans on how to end their night.

  
“How do I look?”

  
“Gorgeous as always”

  
One was excited and hopeful, the other was scared and sad.

  
“To Assistant District Attorney, Alexandra Cabot”

  
The name will always mean everything to her.

  
“Congratulations!”

  
“Thank you”

  
The words exchanged, filling up the atmosphere of the party.

  
“Wanna dance?”

  
A soft whisper in the midst of the booming party.

  
“Let’s.”

  
Came a timid reply.

  
Two women slow dancing together, both in suits, will always be a sight for sore eyes.

  
“I love you”

  
“I love you too”

  
You know the feeling when the nerve was threatening to control your whole body, you feel like running, throwing up and even fainting. No words could ever explain what these two were currently feeling.

  
Although the nerves were literally bouncing off from the two particular figures on the dance floor, everyone around watched intently, excited with what’s going to happen.

_Your mom’s ring in your pocket_

  
“Do you think she’s gonna do it now?”

  
“I’m so excited”

  
“They are so sweet”

  
“I’ve never seen her look so happy and nervous at the same time”

  
Not even the family and friends could’ve predicted on how the night will turned out to be.

  
They’re known as Cabenson, high school lover, always attached to the hip, everyone thought they were going to end up together in the end.

  
No doubt.

_Your heart was glass I dropped it_

  
“I’m sorry”

  
Suddenly it was so quiet, it felt like the time has stopped for her, there was a loud buzzing sound and she couldn’t make sense of anything. Eyes starting to burn, everything is starting to blur, she felt suffocated and she finally managed to mutter out a weak,

  
“What?”

  
The words were repeated,

  
“I’m sorry”

  
She was always a woman of few words; opposite attracts they say.

  
Everyone was shocked, no one expected this to happen.

_Left you out there standing, crestfallen on the landing_

  
“I gotta go, sorry”

  
Stunned to silence by the turn of event. She couldn’t even utter back a respond, very unusual of her.

  
The sky grumbled, some get to cleaning, some leaving. She was escorted back inside the house and it seems like she hasn’t even blinked once.

_Your hometown sceptics called it champagne problems_

  
“You’ll find someone new”

  
“Someone that deserves you”

  
“She’ll love you for the entirety of her life”

  
Trying to soothe the wound with no desirable outcome.

  
“She’s a lost cause”

  
“You’re not the problem, she is”

  
“Alcoholic mother, rapist of a father”

  
But enough, is enough, she still loves her, she could never hate her, it was never her fault.

  
“Stop, please.”

_I never was ready so I watched you go_

  
“I never see the proposal coming”

  
“We were just starting out in our career”

  
“I didn’t want to hurt her, I just wasn’t ready”

  
Beating herself up over something she had no control over.

_She would’ve made such a lovely bride, what a shame she’s fucked in the head_

  
“I never had a family, my mother was raped and got pregnant with me. I never met my father aside from the mugshot I’ve obtained from the precinct, my mother was also a drunk and my brother was a junkie”

  
“Part of me was scared that I might turn out to be just like them, and I don’t want to hurt her because of what I really am, I’m still trying to achieve a stable ground with my demons”

  
“I need time…”

  
But these are just champagne problems.

  
_She’ll patched up your tapestry that I shred_

  
It was a couple of years later, she received a wedding invitation of

  
**“Alexandra Cabot & Linda Sweeney”**

  
She attended the wedding; it was a bittersweet feeling.

_And hold your hand while dancing_   
_Never leave you standing_   
_Crestfallen on the landing_   
_With champagne problems_

  
She’s still as beautiful as she remembered her to be.

_Your mom’s ring in your pocket_

  
“Hey, Olivia”

  
_Her picture in your wallet_

  
“Hey, Alex”

  
_You won’t remember all my champagne problems._


End file.
